The present invention relates to a technique which is useful for the CVD technique in a manufacturing method of semiconductor integrated device (or semiconductor device).
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-033312 (Patent Document 1) or U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,817 (Patent Document 2), it is disclosed to detect the end point of cleaning by providing a T-shaped antenna on the way of an exhaust line and monitoring light emitted when exhaust is excited in remote plasma cleaning of a plasma CVD apparatus.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 08-193271 (Patent Document 3) or U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,310 (Patent Document 4), it is disclosed to detect the end point of cleaning by electric monitoring of a plasma of a CVD chamber in plasma cleaning of a plasma CVD apparatus.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-270513 (Patent Document 5), it is disclosed to detect the end point of cleaning by analyzing gases of exhaust using a gas sensor in the cleaning of a plasma CVD apparatus.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 09-143742 (Patent Document 6) or U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,403 (Patent Document 7), it is disclosed to detect the end point of cleaning by monitoring the pressure of exhaust in the cleaning of a plasma CVD apparatus.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-151475 (Patent Document 8), it is disclosed to detect the end point of cleaning by providing a plasma discharge mechanism of inductively coupled type at a branched portion on the way of an exhaust line, thereby exciting exhaust using the mechanism, and electrically monitoring the plasma in remote plasma cleaning of a plasma CVD apparatus.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-033173 (Patent Document 9) or United States Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-0253828 (Patent Document 10), it is disclosed to detect the end point of cleaning by exciting a slight plasma in a CVD chamber and electrically monitoring the plasma in remote plasma cleaning of a plasma CVD apparatus.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-210415 (Patent Document 11), various methods of measuring an impedance in a plasma apparatus are disclosed in detail.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-057149 (Patent Document 12) or U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,174 (Patent Document 13), it is disclosed to detect the end point of cleaning by providing a local plasma excitation portion at a lower portion of a chamber and monitoring light emission in remote plasma cleaning of a plasma CVD apparatus.